Counting Stars
by reeyachan
Summary: Under a peaceful starry night sky, Gon and Killua's emotions become uncontrollably strong. Do you believe in the power of magical circumstances? A short narrative about the friendship of Gon and Killua with the strong belief on divine intervention. Oneshot.


A/N: This story was fuelled by Yuzu's _Nagareboshi Kirari_ that had darn pulled my deepest heartstrings and strummed it with pure Killua/Gon preciousness. This is for all the people whose belief in the forces of fate is as strong.

NOTE: The piece was written _**subjectively**_.

DISCLAIMER: Togashi started it all.

* * *

**Counting Stars**

"_Gon."_

"_Killua!"_

It is such a magical thing, don't you think, that two people of different worlds could be led by an incredible entity to meet in one common ground, build shared bricks of pain and pleasure, of laughter and tears; and there stay together for one another, venturing into battles and looking at the same sky side by side, conquering hardships with resilience, and giving each other absolute confidence, faith, and trust?

"_Why are you still up? It's late."_

A person could possibly hardly think it is; that it was mere coincidence, an accidental event, a supposition. Chance could be one thing, but fate is a force to be reckoned with.

"_I couldn't sleep. Can you stay for a while?"_

If such belief was scarce, could one have broke it down to science?

"_Sure."_

For Gon and Killua, the chances of finding each other, of being of the same age, of taking the Hunter exam in the same year, of meeting, of being the best of friends–it was one in a billion.

Like a star shining the brightest amongst the myriad.

"_The moon's so bright tonight, don't you think? And there are so many stars too."_

"_Yeah, I can see them."_

Because of all the people in the world, of all the people they have met, of all the hundreds who took the exam, it should be fitting to strongly argue how each could have shared their sentiments to one of those hundreds; instead of having shared it with each other like what they had since.

"_Look! There's one that's shining the brightest!"_

"_What the heck? You're looking at it too!?"_

The kind of friendship that is defined by the faces of Gon and Killua is a bond probably stronger than a battalion of three hundred men armed with the most ferocious weapons–perchance stronger than Romeo's love for Juliet, stronger than Heathcliff's desire for Catherine's soul. Because when faced with death eye to eye, they still choose fight with all their might, to keep each other safe, but still push to live on. It is something that is beyond the borders companionship, and maybe even beyond the borders of love–something stupendously indescribable, yet when witnessed is highly heart-warming, and extremely heartbreaking at the same time.

Especially when faced with the inevitability of separation.

_Gon beamed the moment he heard those words from his best friend–his irises shining like diamonds reflecting a fluorescent. "Of course! So you've been looking at it too? That's so cool!"_

_The ex-assassin pondered in his seat, calming down after the sudden outburst. He couldn't believe it. "Wow, so weird…"_

However despite all that has been said and done, by the end of an ungodly day, some amazing things just remain the same. And the unbreakable bond may possibly become even stronger than the forces of nature.

_A soft chuckle escaped the raven-haired boy's throat. "Killua will always be Killua," he noted, his amused gaze turning back at the sky, counting the stars with his eyes._

_Killua's blue eyes widen upon hearing the comment. He blinked, and shared a laugh. "Well, Gon will always be Gon."_

_A series of precious exchange of laughter commenced, then after the symphonic chimes, silence then filled the atmosphere–with each staring at the night sky, at the same myriad of stars, faces reading a twisted mix of felicity and melancholy. A small smile was ever so visible on their lips, but their eyes had glowed like jewels submerged in a pool of clear water._

"_Killua?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Both voices cracked upon emitting sound. The night was peaceful–calm and quiet. It made one think back on the good times shared with friends; on the endless laughter, on the pointless fights, on the silly stupid things excitingly done, on the tears shed, on the painful trials faced together. Gon and Killua were not exceptions. It all came crashing like waves inside their chests, and the water was starting to build up and pour out._

"_If these stars could each make a wish come true, I'd wish upon all of them for a chance to see you again."_

_Clear, pure crystal-like liquid started dropping from their chins at that moment–each other's medium of communication pressed hard with longing force against their cheeks._

"_I'd do the same, Gon. I'd do the same."_

It is truly a magical thing, that two people of different worlds could be led by an incredible entity to meet in one common ground, build shared bricks of pain and pleasure, of laughter and tears; and there stay together for one another, look at the same night sky, even though their distance is halfway around the world.

"_But right now I'm comfortable, because I know you're looking at the same sky, at that same bright star. It's like you're here with me, and I'm there with you…"_

_**Fin**_

_. . ._

"_**Can miles truly separate you from friends…?**_

_**If you want to be with someone, aren't you already there?"**_

–_**Richard Bach**_

* * *

_A/N: A review of any kind will be very much appreciated, amazing people who read this piece of mine. __Thank you! You all are awesome and precious :')_

–_Dedicated to my precious high school friends. Cheers to us._


End file.
